Blood on Snow
by Venata
Summary: This story is kinda wordy and a bit slow moving, but i like writing like that. GAARAxOC, i'm making it up as i go. Written in first person from Oc point of view.
1. AVALANCHE thks i'manobody

Reworked this chapter since i found loads of mistakes and wanted to make it better.

**Disclaimer**:- i don't own Naruto, only my OC chars.

I'm making this up as i go along so bare with me.

* * *

_Prologue._

The little know Hidden Village of Ice was attacked by the Akatsuki during the retrieval of a demon container. The container was killed and the demon retrieved and the village left in ruins. The only survivors from the attack are students from the Ice-Nin academy, the only building that survived the avalanche the Akatsuki caused before the attack. Sheltered within the academy Ai, a newly gradated Genin, helps the Chuunin Sensei keep the students calm while echoes of the battle above resound through the snow intent of crushing the building

* * *

I was relieved when Haru-sensei finally cast a sleeping jutsu on the cadets. I couldn't stand the crying or hysterics. 

"Kai" I muttered forming a seal, dispelling the sleeping jutsu. Haru-sensei grinned at me.

"Glad you remember how to do that" he said, then sighed and pulled himself onto the desk across from where I sat. Her wore the usual white flak jacket the Ice Chuunin wore, and his hair was bound back using his hiate-ate as a bandana.

"Could hardly forget, you used to use that all the time for exams" I said absently, tensing at the resounding boom from the snow surrounding the building.

"What's going on Haru-sensei?" I asked. He grimaced looking away from me at the window, it was reinforced with metal bars to keep the glass from breaking should there be an avalanche, right now the dense white snow was pressed up against the cracked glass straining to get in.

"The Akatsuki are attacking… they're after Suzuki" he looked down at his laced fingers. Suzuki was a demon container, he'd graduated a year before me, but I didn't really know him. "The Kage sent word to some of the other hidden villages that have interest in the Akatsuki, but it's doubtful they'll be here on time" he looked up at me, his pale blue eyes meeting my deep brown ones, he smiled sadly.

"…There's still a chance though, right?" I asked, my brow furrowing at his defeatist attitude.

"…I'm not going to lie to you Ai-san. It's likely the civilian part of the village has been destroyed during the avalanche, and the Akatsuki will be picking off any Ice-Nin that are roaming around… it's doubtful help will arrive soon enough to save anyone" he folded his arms and glared at the floor near his feet. "My duty now is to protect those I can, and at present that's you and these kids. We might be able to hold out until help arrives… but I will need your help" he sounded close to breaking and didn't look up at me still.

"I'll do anything you say Haru, you do outrank me you know" I said looking at the sleeping kids, feeling my own doubt lap at the edges of my mind. Our village wasn't strong, and wasn't famous, and we were quite happy to stay that way … but it seemed now that either everything was about to change, or shortly we were all going to die.

* * *

It was cold, but it was always cold here. I'd grown up around ice and snow my entire life, I'd learned to adapt to it. I could use my bloodline limit Ikiruchi to prevent myself freezing to death… but I'd still have to watch everyone else freeze and die if we didn't get out of here. I prowled around the darkened corridors nervously. It's possible an entrance was left exposed after the avalanche. I wasn't sure what I'd do if I found one though.

If there was an opening we could escape through to be captured and slaughtered by the Akatsuki, or we could seal it up trapping ourselves inside the academy to die slowly from cold and hunger. I grimaced to myself and paused at a cross-section of corridor glancing left, right and ahead. I flexed my hands trying to dispel the numbing cold, the heating had been shut down, either before or during the avalanche and as a result the academy was steadily getting colder. Haru-sensei had ordered the kids to huddle together after waking them from the jutsu. You couldn't sleep in this cold, you wouldn't wake up.

My thoughts turned to my brother, he was likely dead already. Pain reared up within my chest from my stomach, a horrific black void opened inside of me at the thought of loosing my only living relative. Ichiro's image slithered in front of my minds eye while my actual eyes stared dead ahead; he smiled warmly the sky was blue behind him and the sun capped the snowy mounting in the distance. I closed my eyes clenching my fists and holding my breath. I wouldn't cry… nothing is certain, he could have survived. I kept telling myself this.

I exhaled, my breathing thunderous in the silence and my breath misting into a coiling mist ahead of me, I silenced my emotions so it seemed the booming quite surrounding me was seeping into my very soul.

I filled the silence with other thoughts. Haru hadn't seen me slip out, but I knew he wouldn't come after me, he had to look after the kids. I moved and zipped up the white flak jacket I'd taken from another classroom, evidently a Chuunin had left it.

I continued going down the corridor to my right, my steps seemed to echo eerily of the walls in the seemingly deserted academy. I was nervous, and scared, but I was also a Shinobi, and Shinobi never let their emotions get the better of them… at least, not when anyone was looking.

I secured the left side of the building, finding no entrances or traces of forced entry, I reached the generator room and found nothing wrong with it, which meant it had something to do with the parts running outside the academy, which also meant there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed, and continued on my self-appointed mission walking down dark, abandoned corridors with only my echoing footsteps and shadows for company. The sounds from outside had stopped travelling through the snow, so everything had been sinisterly quiet for an hour or so… too quite. I reached the far end of the academy building and turned a corner facing the front entrance.

I stared.

The light was filtering through the snow I could see through the windows. That meant the snow was thinner here, and it also meant we were concealed. I blinked a few times, unsure about what to do. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get the feeling back, then frowned at myself, disgusted at my hesitation, I was so weak sometimes.

I dropped my arms and turned back jogging toward the classroom. I had to report to my commanding officer, namely Haru. The jogging helped to relieve some of the numbness of my body, but it was starting to bite. I slowed and decided to initiate a jutsu that relied on my bloodline limit.

"Chi Jounetsu!" I said in a harsh whisper after forming the seal. I felt my chakra flare and tingle running through my flesh. It was a weak form of Chi Jounetsu I'd regulated my charka to make it strong enough to make my blood run faster around my body making me warmer, but not strong enough to enhance my strength or make the whites of my eyes go red. I could feel my heart palpitating. Thump, thump, thump. I continued jogging, eventually reaching the classroom.

"Ai-san!" was snapped harshly as I entered. Haru had removed his jacket and given it to a group of kids to huddle under so he wore only a thick black undershirt.

"Haru-sensei, the snow seems to be thinner at the front entrance, it's a possibility we could dig our way out" I said quickly, hoping he wasn't going to shout at me, I still held that fear of my sensei even if I had graduated a week ago. He blinked and frowned.

"You were securing the perimeter?" he asked then smiled. "You used to forget to do that during training… you've really grown Ai" his smile weakened and his gaze seemed to turn inwards.

"Don't get nostalgic" I said nervously, bringing his attention back to me. "We have to plan ahead. So, should we risk going outside?" I asked nervously. Haru's gaze hardened on me then slid down to the grown and his brown furrowed in thought.

"It's been silent for sometime now, but that doesn't mean it's safe. They may have made camp… if they have they'll probably move on tomorrow morning" he said.

"So we should wait until tomorrow afternoon before emerging?" I asked hesitantly, not certain that was the right thing to do. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, we'll wait… Until then we should rest" he sighed running his left hand over the back of his head and gazing at the kids huddled under his jacket. "You'll be alright sleeping with your Chi Jounetsu wont you?" he asked absently glancing in my direction. I nodded slowly.

"It will last a few hours" I said.

"Right, then you sleep for a few hours then I'll wake you up so you can keep me and these guys awake" he smirked. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. It was good to see Haru smirk, it showed he wasn't entirely defeated. I settled down against the wall crossing my legs. Once I woke up I'd have to keep everyone awake, if they were to fall asleep here it could prove fatal.

* * *

I clawed at the snow aggressively, Haru had fallen asleep before waking me, as had a lot of the kids. I'd ordered the others who were still awake to stay and share their body heat with those who were unconscious. Now I was alone, a scowl set on my face as I clawed at the snow, my blood leaving pinkish trails in the pristine white. 

I couldn't feel it, my hands were too numb. While I was trying to rouse Haru I'd felt like screaming but kept my cool, if I alarmed the kids there was no way I could keep them under control and calm. I had to act like I knew what I was doing so they wouldn't lose it. I just hoped I wouldn't lose it

The pain lanced through the numbness and I recoiled; it felt like the fingernails were being torn from my fingers with fire heated fishing hooks. I winced, and paused for only a moment to make sure the wounds weren't serious before continuing; it hurt so much because the snow was wedging under my fingernails and damaging the nerves there.

The rest of my body was compensating for the cold with another Chi Jounetsu, but the snow was removing the heat my blood gave to my hands as quickly as my heart pounded. The pain wasn't too much of a big deal; I could overcome that, it was a part of my training after all. The thing I couldn't overcome was the need. The need drove me, the need to save Haru and the students, the need to know if Ichiro was alive or dead, the need not be the last Ice-Nin.

I heard myself sob and promptly ignored it plunging my bleeding shaking hands back into the show. Even with Chi Jounetsu increasing my strength and heating my body my hands could only hold so much snow, but I had to just keep digging. My wild white hair was damp with sweat, probably sticking up at erratic angles in spikes, and I could feel the whites of my eyes were red with blood surrounding my dark brown eyes with the desperate red. If I pushed Chi Jounetsu any further I'd rupture something.

I fell forward against the snow as my arm slipped through it into the outside world. I gasped wrenching my arm back and pulling the snow inward and behind me onto the floor of the lobby frantically opening up the entrance. I could see light. I scrambled through the hole and stood up quickly intending to run and find help, but what I saw held me fast and frozen.

Blood on snow, white on red. Raw flesh rented and as exposed as the open field of powdery snow beyond it. The stench of dead flesh and burnt hair lingered in the air. Bodies of Ice-Nin, Chuunin and Jounin alike and many others lay strewn like broken rag dolls in contorted positions, some missing limbs, others still covered in black flames that flickered in the dying breeze. Some of them I knew, and most I didn't. I stared at the carnage. The civilian part of the village further down the mountain was engulfed under a field of snow that had become the graveyard of the bodies that littered it.

I swallowed and forced myself to look beyond the death, and I saw them. Foreign ninjas at the bottom of the hill, they seemed to be talking to one another in a circle. Beyond all the torn flesh and spattered blood, there they were. I blinked coming out of shock at the sight of a blond haired ninja no older than me jumping around madly in an orange jumpsuit. A pink haired ninja reached out a smacked his head causing the blonde to fall to the ground… even with all the death and pain and danger, I still managed to smile at that. A black haired youth turned from the main body of the group he seemed to perform a number of seals before putting his fingers to his mouth, immediately fire burst forth form his mouth and began eating away at the snow. Were they searching for survivors?.

Now why the hell didn't any Ice-Nin know a fire jutsu? I asked myself wincing and glancing down at my hands. The blood was dripping onto the snow, I focused and forced the blood to clot, not that it mattered. I couldn't die from blood loss. Another group of ninjas arrived jumping from ledge to ledge on the cliffs. The first set of ninjas turned and yelled greeting, the blonde waving frantically. I doubted they were Akatsuki, and so I started down the mountain of snow and past the ravaged bodies of my comrades.


	2. need a name

It was stupid of me to just walk up to them, but I had a hard time believing the hyperactive blonde could be an Akatsuki mass-murderer. The second group of ninjas were dressed differently from the first… well none of them wore orange jumpsuits or had pink hair. I was still quite a distance from them up the hill, so I couldn't really see them in any great detail as they approached.

The second group neared the first and halted. One of them moved looking straight up at me sharply, I could only make out his red hair at this distance. I froze shocked as sand exploded from around the red haired ninja and came rushing at me hissing and extending in great snatching fingers, it seemed almost alive rippling and writhing like the muscles of a snake.

I'd never seen so much sand in my entire life. I dove aside quickly as the sand crashed against the snow to my left. It was already rushing at me again, I didn't even have time to form a seal. I was barely managing to dodge it with Chi Jounetsu active. My heart pounded painfully in my chest, I could practically feel my blood rushing through my veins.

It narrowly missed my face as I twisted aside, I could smell blood in the air as the sand narrowly missed my face. Small grains of sand hit me, stinging like hail in a blizzard. I flipped away from it bolting back up the mountain terror beating through my blood in time with my heart. Luckily with my jutsu active I could move quite easily on the snow. I could hear the sand hissing and roaring as it came pelting my way again just as I dove back into the hole in snow. I rolled and scrambled up hastily making seals.

"Yuki bushin no Jutsu!" I snapped harshly and several replicas began forming from the snow around the hole. I didn't stay to finish watching them form before bolting back down the corridor my heart thudding painfully with the inducement of Chi Jounetsu and terror. It was a primal fear of something stronger than myself, something that killed without mercy and emotion, something that had almost gotten me. I heard shouts from the other end of the corridor and I skidded round a corner nearly stumbling but catching my footing due to my increased reaction time. I reached the door and froze. Haru couldn't help, he was unconscious, and the kids hadn't graduated they wouldn't be able to defend themselves.

I was terrified, a part of me shrinking into a corner of my mind whimpering. The other half set and determined to face what was to come. I would not let them get near the kids. I moved quickly setting a crude trip-trap with wire across the walkway connected to exploding tags.

"Come on and find me you Akatsuki bastards!" I yelled down the corridor throwing some smoke bombs before bolting in the opposite direction. I ran away from the room the kids and Haru were in, leading the foreign ninjas away and keeping the rest of the survivors safe. I continued yelling out random things and setting traps, keeping them distracted for as long as I could, but I was steadily running out of supplies.

* * *

I ran around the corner and slammed into something, or more accurately someone. I flipped up and came face to face with the ugliest puppet I'd ever seen, it was huge with grotesquely wide eyes and jagged wooden teeth, it's hair flopped around wildly looking like a mass of dead grass. It screamed at me and lunged it's joints clattering like claws on stone. I stumbled back startled, the backs of my calves knocked against something wooden and I tumbled back shocked into a small wooden box. I felt my eyes widen as two wooden doors slammed closed in front of me sealing the chamber. 

"Kuro Higikki Ippatsu Kurasuri Engeki!" a deep voice barked. I had a sense of impending doom noticing the slits in the sides of the small wooden prison and hearing the whispering rush through the air outside. Blades came rushing in breathing a sigh of relief as they neared my flesh even as my Chi Jounetsu surged with fear induced chakra. I heard myself scream with a sort of detached horror…

Pain. I was frozen in position, held that way by the blades cutting into my arms, legs, sides and neck. I snapped my mouth shut, my throat aching from my scream. I remained silent and still not sure as to what I should do. I knew some of my arteries and veins had been cut open, but I also knew Ikiruchi wouldn't allow me to die from these wounds as long as I had chakra left.

I lent my face against the cool metal of flat of the blade that had shot down in front of me narrowly missing my nose. I wasn't dead, and the coldness of the metal against my forehead brought that home, I closed my eyes in relief exhaling smoothly.

My reactions had allowed me to move and dodge any fatal wounds… well, fatal for me. I was breathing rapidly and shallowly in fear, pain and shock that I'd managed to survive.

"Kankuro!" sighed and exasperated female voice.

"What? She was short" came the deep male voice; it sounded mostly bored but with a hint of defence and amusement.

"What did you do!" shrieked a high pitched female voice. "She could have been a survivor!".

"…Oh…err… oops?" the voice that I assumed to belong to Kankuro responded. I heard a hiss of sand.

"Gaara! Kankuro killed her!" shrieked the high pitched voice. This was met by silence. "Sasuke! Naruto!" the shrieking voice persisted.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked an eager friendly voice.

"Kankuro killed her, she could have been a survivor!" my god didn't she ever stop shrieking.

"…Don't kill anyone else, our mission was to help survivors, not kill them" came a calm, bored voice.

"But she's already dead Sasuke!" came that shrieking voice.

"Please, for the love of god stop shrieking!" I yelled abruptly.

"Eh?" came Kankuro's voice slightly startled.

"…your loosing your touch" came a cold, quiet, emotionless voice. The blades shifted sliding through my flesh as they left the slits in my prison. I gasped, it felt as though I was getting deep paper cuts across my body. I wanted above all things to recoil and escape the pain, but I had to stay absolutely still or else I'd make it worse. Then the doors swung open. I blinked and climbed hastily out.

"…that is the weirdest weapon ever" I said eyeing the puppets nervously shutting down the pain attempting to disable me.

"…oh let me help you I'm a medic Nin!" the pink haired girl shrieked proudly pouncing at me. I seized her wrist, smearing my blood on her accidentally in my haste.

"No, come with me, you have to help Haru-sensei!" I snapped dragging her after me, leaving the rest of the ninjas just standing there looking slightly lost.

"W-Wait, you're hurt!" the girl said trying to stop me I ignored her reaching the room and opening the door. She gasped looking in upon the huddled and semi-conscious kids.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked hesitantly looking at me with a worried frown.

"Yeah, I've got a bloodline limit that'll fix this" I explained, hoping she'd stop worrying about me and help Haru and the students.

To my relief she moved away from me and pulled her thigh pack from her leg and began treating them using some scrolls, healing jutsus and soldier pills. I lent back against the door frame glad of the rest for a few moments.

I knew I was bleeding, but I actually needed to at the moment. Chi Jounetsu when pushed beyond my present level limit could cause veins and arteries to rupture, but not only with pressure, my blood production increased when I passed a certain level in Chi Jounetsu, so at the moment I had too much blood in my system. My Ikiruchi had only awakened a short while ago so my capabilities, skills and limits concerning it were still weak.

"Err… can I help any?" I asked feeling useless just standing there leaning against the doorframe.

"Go get the others, Naruto has some more of my equipment" she said without even glancing at me a tone of authority in her voice. She was slightly annoying when shrieking, but right after Haru groaned, eyes fluttering I could have kissed her. I left jogging down the corridor following my blood back to the others who were talking. They stopped abruptly when I got back all eyes on me.

"Umm… Naruto?" I asked blankly.

"Right here! Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, at your service!" he said with a bright grin, yep, jumpsuit boy. He had electrically bright blue eyes and insane blond hair, a little shorter than my own. He also had some strange lines over each cheek, he wore his hiate-ate on his forehead restraining his hair from falling onto his face.

"Nice to meet you, that girl, the Medic Nin, she needs her stuff" I said. He blinked and looked at a bag in his hand and blinked slowly.

"I forgot I had these! I'm on my way Sakura-chan!" he yelled running forward down the corridor. I blinked staring after the blond and orange ball of energy.

"…Strange" I saw frowning.

"Speaking about strange… why aren't you dead?" asked Kankuro with narrowed eyes he was quite a bit taller than me and was pretty intimidating. He was wearing a weird suite that reminded me of a black cat, and he had erratic purple face paint. He was heavily built and stood regarding me with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well, I almost was…" I started.

"More to the point, why are you still standing? Your throats slit" interrupted a tall blond haired girl with an expression of self assurance. She had a huge folded fan over her shoulder And her hair was bound into two bunches either side of her head and a pony-tail at the back of her head just above her neck.

"Long story, and I don't have time" I said simply and walked off. I jumped feeling my ankle clutched in place, I looked down finding sand coiled around my leg connected to a writhing mass of the stuff that led straight to the red headed boy.

This close up I could see his hair was a dark, bloody red and much shorter than my own or Naruto's; it was formed into aggressive, wild spikes all over his head. He was glaring at me with fierce, pupil-less teal eyes, and his mouth was set in an emotionless line. I noticed, oddly enough he had the symbol for 'Ai' scarred onto the left side of his forehead. Same as my name, weird.

"…Um… your sands trying to eat me" I said unsure. He just stood there, arms folded over his chest glaring at me with dark rimed eyes and a flicker of something hostile. Even though he radiated murderous intend and anger, his expression never changed. It reminded me of a china-doll, perfectly formed and frozen in place, expression unmoving, and yet still managing to stare at you sinisterly. A cold shiver ran up my spine when the sand seemed to tighten slightly around my ankle.

"Gaara?" asked the blond haired girl hesitantly, getting teal-eyes to glance at her with the same glare he shot at me she winced and dropped her gaze unable to maintain eye contact. Not that I could blame her really.

"Let go of her Gaara, she's a survivor, look at her hiate-ate" said a black haired youth who stood up straight from where he'd been leaning on the wall he sounded bored and unconcerned, but his gaze was intent on the red head.

Teal eyes shot back to my face and travelled down to where my hiate-ate hung loosely around my neck, the material sodden and heavy with my own blood. I could practically feel his gaze like a physical touch, it made the muscle in my stomach seize with nervousness. He blinked and turned his attention away from me.

I watched amazed as his sand snaked from my ankle back into the large gourd on his back, throughout it all his arms had been crossed over his chest, no seal had been formed. He glared at the wall opposite him saying nothing. I just blinked a few times before turning my back on them and walking off hastily, wanting to be as far away from the red-head as humanly possible..

Black-hair jogged up beside me. I glanced at him, his eyes were dark obsidian and met my gaze coldly. He was a smaller build than Kankuro but leaner than Naruto.

"Itachi?" he asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked still walking I frowning at him curiously, was that his name? He said it with a lot of hate.

"My brother, Itachi, he's one of the Akatsuki" he ground out, eyes narrowing slightly an edge of irritation in his voice.

"Never saw any of them, I was trapped down here when the avalanche hit" I shrugged, wishing he'd stop looking at me so suspiciously.

"How did you get out then?" he snapped. I paused in my walking and looked at him, why the hell was he being so aggressive? I lifted my hands so he could see the blood and cuts. He stared at them for a few moments.

"You saw the hole, what do you think?" I asked mildly. He blinked and shrugged and we continued. After a few moments of silence he spoke again.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he said with a bored voice.

"Rosuto Ai" I replied mildly.

"…Don't you think you should get Sakura to heal you?" he asked in what sounded like slight irritation.

"I'm fine, I'll stop bleeding soon" I said simply. "So… where are you guys from?".

"You can't tell?" he sounded amused. I looked at him. He was probably referring to the hiate-ates they all wore.

"I never paid much attention when it came to studies of other villages…" I shrugged unconcerned looking ahead.

"Naruto, Sakura and me are from the Hidden Leaf village. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara are from Hidden Sand village," I knew who the names belonged to from my observations. I could hear the superior smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You got here a bit late" I said simply. That was met by silence, I glanced at him to find him glaring ahead as we walked. I shrugged to myself, wondering at the odd reaction then stopped turning into the room. I grinned manically.

"Haru!" I said happily. He turned to looked at me with a grin on his face, which abruptly slipped.

"Ai-san? Are you alright, what happened?" he asked.

"Just an accident with our rescuers, I'm fine though" I said mildly. He smiled again, his worry gone. The kids seemed okay now. Sakura defiantly had a way with children, some were even laughing as she spoke to them and told them jokes. Most were laughing at Naruto though, who'd created some Henge… I frowned, watching as the Henge all picked up a kid to give them a piggy back.

"Kage bushin no jutsu, one of Naruto's key jutsus" stated Sasuke making me jump, I had forgotten he was here.

"Oh, that's pretty advanced, he must be pretty strong then" I said frowning as one of the clones tripped and was gone in a poof of smoke while another dove for the kid and laughed sheepishly once she was safe.

"Not really" sighed Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I heard that!" Naruto, the real one I presumed marched right up to the black haired youth who smirked at him.

"You were supposed to dobe" he said simply. Naruto went red.

"You guys! I'm trying to work here!" snapped Sakura kneeling over a dazed looking student, who was blushing madly at Sakura's attention. Naruto seemed diffused and stalked off muttering curses under his breath, Sasuke just watched him go, amused.

"Sakura? Need any help?" came a female self-confident voice. I turned looking at the tall, blond haired Shinobi standing in the doorway behind me.

"No I'm okay thanks, Temari… maybe you should grab Kankuro and search outside for any survivors in the snow" Sakura said absently. The blonde haired sand-ninja seemed to consider it then shrugged.

"Sure, this place is pretty boring" she said turning and going.

"I'll help" stated Sasuke following her.

"I'm going with them Haru… I might find, Ichiro" I winced. Haru nodded looking sympathetic. I moved in pursuit of the others feeling that empty silence inside of me I'd been ignoring until now.

* * *

Okay, went through this and tried to correct all the mistakes i had with name spellings, so ner. :) thanks everyone for helping me 


	3. in need of name

I DISCLAIM! yup.

Anyways, this is sorta a filler chapter. I sort of have a storyline, so yays.

If i get the names wrong again you have permisison to tell me i'm a sponge.

Oh, and any idea for chapter names?

* * *

It was futile really. I couldn't excavate enough snow to find anything, and so far all the bodies that had been dug up were dead. I felt pretty useless myself. The three sand-Nin and Sasuke all had jutsus that were effective in excavation. 

Sasuke was using a fire jutsu called Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, he formed a jet of fire from his mouth that expanded into a huge ball of blazing flames. He used it to eat away the main body of the snow leaving huge craters where Kankuro's puppet's dug with dervish quick movements. I still thought those puppets were creepy. Kankuro watched with a bored expression, flexing his fingers and controlling the chakra strings of his puppets standing at the edge of the creator. Temari was quite far away so I couldn't hear the name of her jutsu, but she was blowing sheets of snow up against the cliffs steadily uncovering parts of the village.

I glanced still further down the hill seeing a great worm of sand diving in and out of the snow depositing bodies unceremoniously while still in motion. Gaara stood glaring at the sand arms folded over his chest, hardly paying attention to what he was doing.

I swallowed, before forcing myself forward to the first crater where the ground had been uncovered. I clenched my jaw, the muscle rebelling slightly at the tension. Civilians; men, women, children even dogs. They were all dead, lifeless and as pale as the snow they rested on. There were no Shinobi here, so I climbed out.

It hurt to see them like that. The people I'd grown up around just on the floor as if in sleep. I was almost tempted to try and wake them. I bite back a hysterical laugh at the absurdity of the thought and moved to the next crater only finding civilians again. I recognized two in this one and I was torn between running away and pretending I'd never seen them and moving them from their crumpled positions onto their backs and closing their frozen eyes.

The latter won out and I spent half an hour wrestling with frozen flesh. I felt like being sick, but I knew I had hardly anything to bring up having not eaten in a while. I sat on the snow looking at the two bodies for a short while, not sure what to do or think. I felt numb. Not from the cold, but from something else, something deep inside myself.

* * *

I'd given up trying to move those I knew into respectful positions. I was injured, physically and emotionally, and I'd long since detached myself from them by thinking of them as only bodies. Containers for the consciousness that once inhabited them. They were just corpses, and no matter what I did to them it wouldn't relive the ache I felt inside. I'd searched numbly for Ichiro's body among those lifeless containers, but I found nothing. 

I knew it was possible he could be lost under the sea of snow, his body could have been anywhere we hadn't looked. I almost didn't want to find his body though, because if I didn't find it the silence inside of me would be tolerable. I could fight it off knowing that no matter how unlikely it was, Ichiro could still be alive somewhere.

I looked up noticing the sky darkening changing the snow from white to twilight blue. The stars were out too, glittering like distant pinpricks in a sheet of dark blue felt.

"Ai?" I turned to the voice and found Haru standing a little way behind me, his expression unreadable.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. Seemed like the stress, fear and pain was finally catching up to me.

"Sakura thinks it would be a good idea to move the children to a cave they stayed in on the way here… are you alright?" he asked. I smiled brokenly.

"Not really, but I don't think any of us are at the moment" I was referring to Haru, the students and myself. We were the last ice-Nin, we'd survived where everyone else had perished but for that survival we all paid a traumatic price. All of us had lost family and friends, we'd lost our home. He was silent, but his presence was enough.

"…Haru, can you create a passage of snow? The kids don't need to see this" I gestured to the field of corpses.

"Alright" he left me with that, somehow sensing I needed to be alone. I listened to the snow crunch as his footsteps became more distant, and once again I was enveloped in silence.

* * *

"…They attacked to retrieve Suzuki, he was a demon container, we had no warning. We never really though they'd come to Koori" said Haru, answering Sasuke's question. We were in the cave Sakura had spoken of, and I was glad of it. I didn't want to go back to Koori. I shuddered shutting down the mental images, I'd deal with it later. The firelight flickered erratically around the cave, giving of a heat I welcomed. 

"Did they succeed?" asked Sakura quietly.

"In all likelihood" Haru nodded, he was seated beside me on a rock his arms resting on his knees folded.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" barked Kankuro from the far end of the cave before rolling over.

"Shut up yourself, Clown-man!" snapped Naruto jumping up and clenching his fists with over enthusiasm.

"Calm down Naruto, we're supposed to work together" Sakura looked irritated at the blonde's outburst.

"We don't need you to ruin another mission, Naruto" said Sasuke cracking an eye open too look at the blonde from where he sat leaning his back against the wall of the cave. His hands were folded over his stomach while his legs were out-stretched and crossed at the ankle.

"Well, he shouldn't tell us what to do!" snapped Naruto sitting down heavily with his legs and arms crossed and looked of annoyance on his face. Sakura let out a long-suffering sigh. Temari was already asleep next to Kankuro. I was surprised his yell didn't wake her, but then again if she was used to it she probably wouldn't react at all.

Haru smiled amused at their antics, then got up glancing to the rows of sleeping kids as he stretched, his white flak jacked shifted with the motion. They'd gone straight off to sleep after only five or ten minuets of the fire being lit. They were very quite when they were awake marching through the snow passage earlier. Too quite for children, and they had that look in their eyes, a look that was far to old for their age.

"I'm going to check on the students" said Haru strolling across the cave toward the rows of huddled students. I watched him go absently, not really paying to much attention.

"You're wounds stopped bleeding" stated Sakura sounding fascinated.

"Hmm?" I asked glancing at my lacerated arms my attention focusing on what she said. The wounds had scabbed over and were already healing. Another automatic property of my bloodline limit, my blood healed wounds rapidly even on wounds that weren't mine. "Oh, yeah. Told you it was okay" I said smiling warmly at her, thankful for the concern.

"So, what exactly is your bloodline limit?" she asked. I jumped when Sasuke abruptly sat forward, very much awake and alert, regarding me curiously. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not another one" he groaned.

"Shut up, baka" said Sakura dismissively. Naruto pouted at her.

"It's called Ikiruchi, mine only activated a short while ago so I'm still not very good at using it. It allows me to manipulate and control my blood circulation" I said simply.

"Is that why your eyes were all bloodshot earlier?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, that only happens when I strain myself using Chi Jounetsu… I really need to train with it some more" I shrugged, feeling slightly self-conscious because they were all looking at me.

"You're not Chuunin though" said Sasuke, he was stating a fact.

"No, I'm not" I said frowning at him. What was with his obsession with superiority?

"…We should rest, we've got a long way to go tomorrow" said Sakura smiling at me. I nodded. Naruto yawned and grinned.

"You're so smart Sakura!" he bounced up and went closer the fire before lying down on the stone. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's actions and got fluidly up himself following suite.

"Goodnight, Ai-san" Sakura said as she got up. I nodded as she moved away towards the fire and her team mates. I glanced over to Haru; He was leaning against the wall of the cave near his charges, head nodding slightly. I smiled at the sight, he'd be asleep soon enough.

I had an odd nagging feeling I'd forgotten something. I blinked and glanced around. Sure enough there was Gaara. His gourd was resting against the cave wall to his right while he lent against the stone wall, arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. Surely he didn't mean to sleep like that?

I frowned staring at him, he looked unearthly pale even in the bronzing firelight, and his hair by some trick of the light, seem to flicker like fire. I felt like my skin was crawling abruptly, and I swallowed nervously. I could feel the beginnings of fear shuddering under my skin making my hairs stand on end just from looking at him.

Quite suddenly he turned his head and opened his eyes looking straight at me. Immediately I froze and my mind went blank. Looking into those savage, intense, teal eyes I felt my heart take and extra beat and my blood surge accordingly. I was staring straight back at the sinister china-doll expression stiff with the rigid paralysis of fear.

I tore my gaze away quickly, but I could still feel him staring at me, his gaze cutting straight into my soul with the precision of a scalpel. I swallowed shifting position and laying down, my back to him. I could feel my pulse at several places all over my body and my heart thudded rapidly.

After remaining frozen in position for about five minuets I felt his gaze leave me and I exhaled quietly keeping my body still and my eyes closed.

* * *

"Kankuro! What do you mean they don't have Ramen in Suna!" whined Naruto beside me. I heard Sakura groan behind me and Sasuke grunt. I just laughed. This seemed to startle Naruto who looked back at me and blinked before grinning sheepishly. 

"He's teasing you Naruto. Just ignore him" called Sukura passed me. I chuckled to myself. Naruto beamed at Sakura and started walking with more energy. Kankuro shot a dark look passed me before facing ahead again. The sand Nin walked ahead of us, for which I was grateful, I'm not sure I could cope with Gaara walking behind me. Naruto had taken it upon himself to hound Kankuro much to the puppet master's annoyance. Temari seemed to be off in a world of her own gazing around at the scenery with her arms draped over her fan that rested across her shoulders. Gaara himself just walked ahead of them impervious to any sort of social interaction at this stage.

Haru-sensei was leading the students behind us teaching them about plants and seasons as we went, they seemed glad for the distraction. I walked between the leaf-Nin and the sand-Nin.

I was frowning at the back, or more accurately the gourd strapped to his back, of a certain red head. Why was I so scared of him? He hadn't tried to harm me since our initial meeting, but there was something that made me feel stressed and oddly penned in when I was around him. When he was looking at me if felt as if my limbs froze and my flesh crawled. I shuddered remembering his chilling, teal gaze.

"Ai-San?" came Naruto's oddly innocent, inquiring voice. I blinked at him surprised. I hadn't notice him fall back from the sand-Nin to walk beside me.

"Oh, hi Naruto" I said and smiled.

"You like Ramen right? I'll buy you some once we get to Suna!" he said grinning happily, suddenly excited. I smiled back at him, I liked the way he was so open about his emotions.

"Sounds good"

"You're really quite, you know. Sort of Like Sasuke and Neji. I Guess it's just something to do with bloodline limits" he sighed.

"I think it's because Ninjas are supposed to be quite Naruto" I said smiling amused.

"Eh?" he said blankly.

"Haven't you ever noticed how everyone else is quieter than you, Dobe? You've got to be the worse covert ninja ever" sighed Sasuke behind me.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto behind me, turning to glare at him.

"Although, I suppose if everyone expects all ninjas to be quite it makes sense for him not to be, might throw his opponents of balance" I said glancing back at Sasuke smiling slightly. He rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke knows what it takes to be a great ninja!" snapped Sakura defensively, more at Naruto than me.

"You guys act like siblings" I said laughing. They all looked at me. Naruto frowned thoughtfully, then glanced at the sand-Nin walking ahead of us.

"Really? Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are all brother and sister, we don't act anything like them" he sounded puzzled. Sakura sighed looking to heavens.

"I'll go check on Haru-sensei and the students" she said hastily departed, evidently she didn't want to discuss this subject. Neither did Sasuke apparently, he was silent, while Naruto mused to himself and I was confused by the weird reactions.

"Hey, we're stopping here for a while" called Temari from ahead of us, leaving no room for argument. She strolled away to the rock her brothers were near. 'Here' was a pool of water beneath a waterfall. I blinked startled as an orange blur bolted past me, the blond struggling out of his jacket and trousers before jumping straight into the pool with the sand-Nin staring at him. Naruto surfaced wide-eyed, shivering and clutching his upper arms.

"Not the best idea in the world, kid" said Kankuro smirking happily.

"You're not funny!" snapped Naruto crawling out, hair dripping and shuddering. I sighed and took of my jacket approaching him as he pulled his clothes back on, muttering something about stupid face-painted bakas and their silly puppets.

"Here" I said handing the jacket to him. He took it startled. "I'm more used to the cold than you, just don't go jumping into pools of water for a while" I smirked at him, and he blushed slightly.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to be that cold!" he whined.

"…wasn't the snow a dead give away?" I asked grinning. He chuckled rubbing the back of his head with one hand, clutching the jacket in the other.

"I guess I didn't think of that… thanks for this" he pulled the jacket on. I shrugged.

"You look like a marshmallow" stated Sakura walking past Naruto who blinked stupidly. Sasuke grinned at him walking forward to the water. I followed him leaving Naruto to be offended on his own.

Haru came jogging up followed by a mass of panting students, some of which fell down in relief. I knelt down by the water and filled my canteen

* * *

I have too much angst in here at the mo, need some funny stuff to happen. 

Need to develop the whole Gaara/Ai thing too. They'll be in suna next chp.


	4. SUNA thks i'manobody

**I DISCLAIM! i don't own naruto blah blah blah.  
**

* * *

I walked down the street, listening to the sound of the sand hissing between my sandals and the path with each stride. I'd walked around Suna for a few hours, mainly getting the layout fixed in my mind.

To say I was uncomfortably warm would be a huge understatement. I'd decided while trekking through the desert that I hated it; I hated the heat, I hated the sand, and I hated the fact I'd had to buy a load of new clothes just to deal with the heat.

I now wore black shorts and a black belly-top and a light-weight matching jacket that covered my arms and shoulders, protecting my skin from burning in the sun. I was not used to wearing such revealing clothes and I felt awkward, but I'd rather feel awkward than melt in the stupidly hot sun.

If I was honest with myself about the reason for hating the desert, it was because it reminded me of Koori and its desert of snow. I winced slightly at the memories, but continued walking.

On arrival the sand-Nin had taken us to the Kazekage's office. Sakura had told me that Baki was acting Kazekage since the last was killed by some guy called Orochimaru and none of the Kazekage's kids were old enough or interested in the title at present. I wasn't terribly interested in the Sand village in all honesty I just wanted to get far away from deserts of any sort. I had no part to play in the meeting, and just had to follow Haru to the dorm room we'd be staying in before departing with the leaf-Nin in a few days.

I weaved in and out of the labyrinth of strange, elaborate, sandstone buildings trying to keep to the shade where possible. I hadn't seen any of the Ninjas who'd rescued us since arriving at the dorm room. I wouldn't have minded running into Naruto, Sakura or Temari. Anyone else I'd avoid, on our travel I'd long since realised that Gaara unsettled and terrified everyone, even his older siblings. Kankuro was a bully and Sasuke had a superiority complex.

Temari could be arrogant, but she was interesting to be around. Sakura could be damn annoying, but she was friendly enough; as long as you didn't get to close to Sasuke, and Naruto was… well Naruto.

* * *

"AI!"

I jumped and nearly fell from where I lent on the wall in the shadow of a small shop. I turned looking at Naruto who was grinning broadly not a foot away from me.

"You scared me!" I snapped, but not in an unfriendly way. He chuckled.

"Heh, you said Ninjas are supposed to be quite" he said happily. His skin looked a honey-bronze in the sunlight. He'd stripped of his orange jacket and wore only a thin, black t-shirt across his chest. His grin was mischievous and his electrically bright eyes contrasted with the earthy-amber colours of the surroundings of Suna, while his hair blended in perfectly. I'd learned, simply from spending time around Naruto that his huge personality left no room for me to be depressed or sad, and I was thankful for that.

"…Yes well" I said folding my arms, pretending to be annoyed at having my words turned back on me.

"Aw, you look mad… I know what'll fix that! Ramen!" With that the blonde seized my hand and pulled me along after him. I wondered to myself where the hell he got the energy to be running around in such intense heat.

* * *

"…I can't believe how much you ate" I said again, still slightly shocked at the volume of food the small blond could consume in one sitting. Naruto just grinned.

"So, Ai. What do you think of Suna?" he asked folding his arms behind his head and gazing up at the sky as we walked.

"I hate the sand" I said simply. He blinked and glanced at me.

"Why?" he asked, I shrugged frowning in irritation. He continued watching me expectantly. "Is it because of Gaara?" he asked innocently.

"What! Why would you say that?" I asked alarmed.

"Just noticed you watching him a lot with weird faces" he shrugged looking ahead again. I was silent for a few moments.

"…He's creepy…" I shrugged.

"I suppose he is a bit. I was terrified of him when I first met him" he said happily. I blinked at the contrast between his words and his voice.

"You aren't now?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm going to be Hokage, I can't be scared of anything!" he smiled happily at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"Naruto!" came Sakura's shrieking voice, I cringed internally.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto jogging over to the pink haired girl who was struggling with a mass of bags and boxes from various shops. I smirked and cocked an eyebrow amused at her struggles. Sakura ordered Naruto to help her carry the stuff back to the dorm. They ended up collapsing in a heap, parcels and bags scattered around them in a massacre of purchases, and yes I did laugh.

"I'll catch you later!" I called before leaping up to a building and bidding a hasty retreat before I could get roped in to helping. I smirked, hearing Sakura barking orders at Naruto as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop not really with a goal in mind. I slowed on a rooftop finding a brooding Sasuke.

Dam, maybe if I moved quietly he won't notice me, or maybe he'll just ignore me anyway, he did that a lot.

"Bored?" he asked absently. He was sitting on the edge of a roof, his legs hanging over the edge hands resting limply on his thighs. I sighed quietly to myself; I could hardly just go off and not respond, although I'm sure he'd do that if he felt like it.

"Bit" I said stiffly.

"…We'll be leaving tomorrow" he said shortly, after a pause.

"Tomorrow? I though we had a few days" I said frowning and moving closer sitting a few metres away from him dangling my own legs over the edge and feeling the rough sandstone against the back of my bare legs.

"That was if you or any of the others were injured… everyone is fine though" he shrugged.

"Oh…Are the sand-Nin coming?" I asked trying to sound unconcerned. He glanced at me, black eyes shrewd and calculating.

"You don't like them" he stated simply looking away again.

"That's not true. Temari's okay" I said stubbornly.

"…They're staying here". I had nothing else to say, and neither did he apparently. He sat and continued to gaze at the sun kissed dunes just beyond the walls of Suna.

The sun was setting and the light was dimming turning the golden sand a twilight blue, I felt a pang for home then; the desert in twilight reminded me of home, after a moment musing about it I got up.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I said. Sasuke inclined his head in a slight nod, but didn't look at me or make any other acknowledgement he'd heard me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at his back before leaping to the next roof, starting back to the compound where the dorm room was.

* * *

I leaped fluidly, enjoying the breeze the motion created. I neared the Kazekage tower; an odd domed building in the centre of the Hidden Sand. By the time I was within jumping distance the moon had come out. It hung in the sky, full and bright, but cratered like a flawed pearl. I stood a moment regarding the pale sphere.

It was the same moon.

I'd sat and gazed at that moon back home in Koori. I smiled sadly. Koori was broken and in the past, but I'd never escape the memories just as I'd never escape the moon. I sighed to myself and continued leaping.

There was an abrupt explosion on the roof on the Kazekage building that caused me to falter in mid-jump and land badly on the next roof. I stumbled, one of my legs giving way and a knee slamming against the stone tile. I got up quickly ignoring the stinging sensation from the graze.

Dust and smoke billowed from a point on the roof out of my line of sight. I could just see the blooming smoke coiling out into the still, stifling night air. I was bunching the muscles in my legs ready to jump and go investigate. When something closed around my ankle as I moved… suffice to say I fell flat on my face in a very un-Ninja like position.

I moved hearing a deep voice chuckle from a short distance behind me. I got up warily, mindful of the charka string bound around my ankle. I turned and looked at Kankuro who had a grin on his painted face looking down at me in my crouched position looking very self-satisfied. I glared at him in embarrassment of falling over and in being caught of guard so easily.

"What?" I snapped bristling.

"Listen, I was doing you a favour. That's Gaara up there, and in all likelihood he's in a foul mood" he spoke smoothly and confidently recalling his charka string glancing up to the source of the disturbance. "Also, you 'really' need to work on your awareness".

"Why would Gaara do that?" I asked incredulously, still glaring at the infuriating sand-Nin and ignoring his barb concerning my awareness. He smirked happily at me, arms folded over his broad chest similarly to Gaara.

"Well, I'm not sure, and I'm not going to ask either. I know he destroyed two houses to get to a dog that wouldn't stop barking once…messy. It's probably something like that". He seemed to enjoy relaying that piece of information to me, Sicko. I continued to glare at him, his grin broadened.

"Of course, it could always be a person, although he's had more reign on his anger since his encounter with Naruto, tends to just destroy things rather than kill people. Not scared are you?" he said glancing at me from where he'd been gazing up at the fading smoke. That hit close to home, I was scared of Gaara, but I wasn't about to admit that to Kankuro.

"Can't blame him for venting though, he's got a brother like you" I spoke in a casual voice and gave him a dark smile before flipping back and out of his reach as he sent some charka strings at me face-paint contorted with annoyance. I formed a seal.

"Bushin no Jutsu!" I landed myself and my two clones darted of in different directions, all of us wearing identical grins, pleased at annoying Kankuro so easily.

* * *

** ANY SUGGESTION FOR CHAPTER NAMES APPRECIATED!**

**oh, and tell me about any mistakes i made and i'll fix 'em next time i upload ;) **


	5. AKASUKI thks i'manobody

**I Disclaim, so yeah. You know the drill.**

**THANK YOU i'manobody** for chapter title suggestions, i think i like single word ones, so yays. I've been on a writing binge so this is my second chapter today. ENJOY

* * *

I dislike mornings. I'm a slow starter, so Haru had a pack of rabid students jump on my bed and wake me up; evil, horrible students.

I followed the painfully orange jumpsuit to the gates of Suna, yawning and stretching my arms at intervals. Sakura wasn't fairing much better than me as she stomped along on my left. Haru, Naruto and the students were excited and unnaturally lively for the time of day, while Sasuke seemed indifferent.

I finished yet another yawn and looked unenthusiastically across the expanse of sand we were to cross today. According to Sasuke we'd reach woodland after half a days travel.

"Right! Is everyone ready? We're going to make it in record time!" exclaimed Naruto happily; right now I could happily rip the smile of his face. I think my look said as much as well.

"Ai? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Just tired, I'm not a morning person" I shrugged it off. He grinned and turned his attention back to Haru and the students who seemed to enjoy his immature ranting.

"Ugh, why'd we have to get up this early!" snapped Sakura irritated, and glaring pointedly at Naruto.

"…Because we wouldn't make it to the forest and still have half a days travel" said Sasuke flatly from behind her making her jump.

"Sasuke! I didn't see you there" she said smiling at him. I lost interest in them and moved on. Naruto was jogging ahead being followed by some of the students, while the rest walked with Haru who was teaching them about the desert.

I had sand in my sandals, I really hated sand.

I channelled chakra into the soles of my feet to allow myself to walk on the sand as if it were a solid flat surface. I kept up with everyone else, walking at a steady pace Feeling dead to the world.

Space

"So, what'll happen once we reach Hidden leaf?" I asked Sasuke absently while we walked. He glanced at me.

"That's up to the Hokage" he shrugged dismissively.

"Yeah, but what do 'you think' will happen?" I persisted. He frowned slightly.

"She'll probably offer the students places at the academy and both you and Haru would have to be retrained because most ice jutsus wont work without snow or ice" he smirked at me. "You'd be demoted".

"Ah well" I said simply, I would not let his attempts at depressing me succeed. It wasn't as if I'd had my heart set on a career as a Ninja anyway, it'd just been the first thing I tried. He frowned at me then faced forward. We walked in silence, able to hear Naruto's incessant chatter with Haru up ahead.

Space

The trees were in sight, a line of lush green offering relief from the monotonous sea of sand. I followed Naruto in running towards the trees, wanting to get under shade quickly. Sasuke and Sakura reluctantly jogged to catch up behind me. Naruto tumbled and fell over the top of a dune and I let out a bark of laughter, smiling.

Haru jogged up quickly, intending to help. He froze abruptly at the top of the dune going rigid, the kids lined up beside him, none of them going past that point creating an ominous silhouette of figures. I frowned, my smile dying, and ran faster.

I noticed Sakura and Sasuke ran level with me now, both of their expression fixed and aware. My heart started thudding against my rips rapidly.

I reached the edge of the dune and stared down at the scene before me. A tall, black caped man with blue skin and insane beady eyes stood leering at Naruto, a fat, bandaged sword pointing at the prone blonde's chest and a scarred hiate-ate bound on his forehead. A missing Nin, Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akasuki I recalled his image from files I'd been briefed on upon graduation.

Naruto was tense as if in pain, but thankfully laying still on his back glaring at the man, who, like Naruto, had marks upon his cheeks although they resembled gills rather than whiskers.

The man had an aura of hostility that seemed to pulse around him and those with him. I felt my flesh go cold in creeping realisation that the small following with him were all ice-Nin, and there, right beside the blue skinned man was my brother, Ichiro.

My world was one of crashing silence and mincing horror. Sasuke and Sakura all ran forward, snarls of aggression on their faces. Haru followed his mouth moving, shaping the word 'traitors' although I heard nothing over the roaring silence. I stood rooted to the spot in morbid fascination as the two sides clashed.

I recognized Ichiro's white hair, typically swept back like a birds crest feathers and his syrupy brown eyes, but the gleam within them disturbed me greatly. I saw him ignite his Chi Jounetsu easily, then lunge and seize Sakura's wrists with a sick, triumphant expression before the clone evaporated into mist. He spun aside dodging a kunai thrown by the pink haired Ninja and laughed.

As an ice-Nin he was at a disadvantage in the desert, but as a member of the Rosuto Clan with the Ikiruchi Bloodline limit he evened the odds in his favour.

My limbs were moving, carrying me forward over the sand towards my brother. I knew what he was about to do. Sure enough he stretched his arms out, grinning insanely at the pink haired ninja. She stared wide eyed as blades of frozen blood ruptured my brother's flesh; crimson scythes erupted from his wrists curving back to his elbows, the blades were jagged like a birds flight feathers. His dark grey vest top tented, and then tore as more blood-formed spiked sprung forth along his spine and on his shoulders; Chi Kana Ichiro's own style of using Ikiruchi. Sakura backed up holding a kunai out ahead of her, looking pale but determined.

Luckily at that moment there was a blaze of fire from Sasuke's direction, and it caught Ichiro's attention. If he'd attacked Sakura, with his increased speed and reactions he could have dispatched her easily.

I attacked. He caught me out of the corner of his eye and turned meeting me in a grapple. He was taller than me and very powerfully built, his pale skin bulged with muscle as he easily gripped my hands. He smiled sadistically tightening his hold so I couldn't wrench free.

"Why, my dearest little sister. Didn't I ever tell you never to attack an opponent directly?" he asked sweetly.

I screamed feeling sharp penetrations in the soft webbing-flesh between each finger, a cold lancing blade sending agonizing tendrils of pain through my hands. He laughed ripping his hands back and I screamed again.

I stumbled back holding my injured hands to my chest, the wounds frozen solid so my own blood couldn't heal or soothe them. He grinned at me, his face monstrous. He glanced at his hand where the red spikes had cut out of his palms at the foot of each finger. The fine, razor like blades had patches of my flesh and skin frozen to them. My breathing increased in pain and fear.

"…Ichiro" I said painfully, unable to say anything else. He smirked and bowed mockingly never taking his soft, syrupy gaze from mine.

"At your service, little one".

Anger consumed me. Anger at my traitorous brother and his betrayal not only to me, but our entire village. I formed the seal.

"Chi Jounetsu!" I barked out loud before charging forward recklessly.

Then to my horror he formed another seal, smirking silkily he said softly "Kage bushin no jutsu".

I was swallowed in a forest of Ichiro's each with an insane, malicious smile and those savage blood-formed blades. They attacked, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't defend myself.

* * *

** Tell me honestly, are you shocked about the whole 'Ichiro-being-evil' thing?** It's a bit sasukesqu but there's no rule that says it can't happen more than once :P 

Oh, and if you're wondering here's some infor on my blood line limit (COUGHmade upCOUGH)

**Ikiruchi** is a sub-line of the Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse). The Rosuto clan is distantly related to the Kaguya clan, similarly to that clan all those of the bloodline have white hair and clan members have a chakra circularity system that follows their blood circulatory system, they are not able to die from blood loss.


	6. needs a name

Henceforth, let it be known that i disclaim any and all ownership concerning Naruto, except for the characters i created, and the badly named jutsus i created.

A NEW CHAPTER MAGICALLY APPEARS

* * *

I would have thought I were dead if not for the pain. It defined me, kept me aware of my body. The agony wracked my body at every miniscule, excruciating motion. I couldn't even move to scream. Ichiro looked down at me smiling.

I remembered him using that smile on my birthdays and when I graduated from the academy. A smile I associated with my kind, caring brother, I hated him for tainting those memories. I felt hot tears run down my frozen skin, scalding rivers across my face. He knelt down.

"Shh, little one. The pain will go, and you won't die. I want you to live, and prosper, bear many children and resurrect our Clan, so that I can be remembered and with my teachings our family will be strong once more" he spoke with a sinister, soft voice, a glittering insanity in his eyes. He lent forward pushing a bloodied bang from my face behind my ear.

"You tried as hard as you could, but you have never had it in you to be great, but don't worry, through me you will be remembered also" he smiled that smile once more. I was trapped within a body defined by pain, unable to move or speak. I could only cry.

"Gaara! You're late, as usual!" yelled a distant voice. Kankuro? Gaara?

Before my confusion could form into any solid thought. Sand exploded overhead, and my heart felt like it would burst in shock as Ichiro and his smile were swept away in a tide of sand, one moment there and a symbol of an unstoppably abomination of insanity, then the next... just gone.

It rushed over me like liquid and I was trapped in a rushing, roaring darkness I closed my eyes tight my body throbbing with terror and agony. I could feel sand falling onto my skin and sticking to my damp and frozen patches of blood and matting my crimson streaked hair. All I could hear was the steady hissing of sand around me, and all I could see was the underside of my eyelids.

* * *

Usually hospitals smell of disinfectant or herbs, but Suna's one had to be different and smell of wet sand and blood. It was a subtle smell, one you'd only notice if you laid awake at night fearing your dreams and had nothing else to do but concentrate on your senses. I was one such person, and it sucked royally. 

I'd been awake for two days now, although I knew I didn't really need to be here anymore, most of my flesh wounds were healed and I only needed rest, but the doctors and nurses were concerned about blood loss, and nothing I could say about my bloodline limit would placate them.

I'd asked about the others, and according to the nurses most of the children got away uninjured although some had minor friction burns due to Gaara's sand. Naruto was already healed and making a racket down the hall. Sasuke was in for blood loss as well, while both Haru and Sakura suffered minor injuries and didn't have to stay in the hospital, lucky bastards.

I was still dealing with Ichiro's betrayal, and this cold, insistent needing. I needed revenge for myself and my village. I also needed to prove to myself I could be 'great' as Ichiro put it. I'd defeat him and get both of those things. I winced putting my hand to my forehead. I could feel an obsession starting. I sighed and leaned back against the pillow wondering why and how everything in my life got so serious.

My eyes were closed when I heard the door open. I couldn't hear the footsteps but I could feel someone approaching. My spine seemed to shiver and the fine hairs on my body stood on end.

"Gaara" I stated, knowing just from my body's reactions who it was. When no answer was forthcoming I opened my eyes and turned my head locking my gaze with a chilling teal one. He stood perfectly still regarding me with that china-doll expression of his, then moved around and unfolded his arms to look at the status chart at the end of my bed.

"You're in for blood loss" he stated in a calm detached voice. I swallowed wondering if I could speak in front of him. His gaze flickered up to my face and it was like being doused in icy water. I turn and glanced out the window sharply to avoid his stare.

"Yeah" I manage awkwardly.

"Ikiruchi does not allow a user to die from blood loss" he stated in that same detached voice no inflection in his voice.

"I know, but, doctors order" I shrugged. I felt like laughing hysterically, or throwing up...it was hard to decide.

"Get up" He said simply, putting the folder back and walking out of the room closing the door behind him. I felt something in me respond to that like an animal raising its hackles. I glared at the door for a moment, half tempted to ignore the redhead's demand. Then again, he was sinisterly scary and I did want to get out of the bed anyway. I scrambled out of bed, finding the clothes Sakura had bought for me, since my others were blood sodden and shredded.

I changed quickly, aware I'd become paler since Ichiro's attack. His mark on me I suppose, I grimaced to myself, and paused to look at my reflection in the mirror on the wall.

My hair had gotten longer and my once insane spikes now drooped down softly. It'd taken me an hour to wash the blood and sand from my hair so it was once again the same white as my brother's. While my brother's hair looked like birds crest feathers, mine looked fine and thick like cat fur. I ran my hands over it enjoying the soft texture and knowing I'd look like a complete nut job if someone came in. My eyes were darker than Ichiro's, and more broken, lacking the syrupy smoothness, but having shafts of green and gold lancing through the irises. I'd never noticed how different I was from Ichiro.

I take comfort in our differences now.

I moved out of the room and found Gaara standing beside the door, arms folded and glaring at the tiled floor. I was certain he'd have lent on the wall if not for the gourd on his back. He didn't even look at me, just turned walking up the corridor, I rolled my eyes and smirked slightly sticking my tongue out at his gourd before jogging after him grinning madly. I walked a step or two behind him, since that was how everyone seemed to walk with him.

"Kankuro! Just go and get her!" shrieked Sakura. I cringed internally, that seemed to be my default reaction to her shrieking voice.

"You go and get her, brat" Kankuro's voice was amused.

"I'm helping Sasuke pack his bag" snapped Sakura.

"Well, send Sasuke then" Kankuro was enjoying himself.

"Right, that's enough, I'll go get her!" snarled Temari fiercely just as Gaara turned into the door. Temari stood right in front of him frozen mid-step and eyes wide, and he just stared straight back at her impassivly, she grimaced and stepped aside.

"I got her" he said stalking to the far end of the room as I came in. Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara nervously.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" I asked glancing around.

"I sent him to get Haru and the kids" said the pink haired Ninja smiling at me. "You look well".

"I've been well since yesterday morning, but you try telling that to the dam doctors" I shrugged.

"That jutsu your brother used, do you know it?" asked Sasuke abruptly, he'd stopped packing and seemed intent on me. They all glanced at me curiously. I was fine till I felt Gaara's gaze.

"Um…well, not really…Everyone in the Rosuto Clan uses Ikiruchi differently" I spoke hastily looking at anything that wasn't animate, ending in the horrific, shrivelled flowers on the side. Sakura probably bought them for Sasuke.

"Well, your style sucks Brat" Kankuro said happily.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death" I said sweetly. He blinked, and then frowned. "And for your information, mine only awakened a few weeks before the attack on Hidden Ice; I haven't had time to form a style"

"Whatever" he said dismissively. I stopped listening to them, thinking about what he said. He was right, I sucked, and any basic, normal style wouldn't hold against Ichiro, I needed something that was effective against his style.

"Ai?" Sakura asked. I jumped looking at her.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?" I asked apologetically.

"The Kazekage has finished making arrangements with the Hokage in our village. We're to be escorted back by Temari, Gaara and Kankuro in case of another run in. Are you well enough to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said nodding. She turned back to helping Sasuke.

"I can't believe we're going to be posted at Hidden Leaf" Kankuro sighed.

"Well, at least we'll be away for the hottest part of the year" said Temari in response, she actually seemed quite happy about it.

"Yeah, you just want to see Shikamaru because you're in 'love'" he grinned and laughed dodging Temari's fan which obliterated the chair he was on a few moments before. He dove past me scrambling through the door Temari at his heels yelling bloody murder. I blinked and turned back to the room, Sasuke acted as if nothing had happened while Sakura openly gaped. Gaara was standing; arms folded glaring out the window.

Gaara.

He'd used his sand to sweep not only Ichiro away, but also Kisame and the other missing Nin. If I could create a style where I controlled my blood in a similar way to how he controlled his sand I might be able to defeat Ichiro. I frowned looking down and leaning on the doorframe in thought.

If I could create a jutsu induced state the way Ichiro does with Chi Kana, that allowed me to increase my blood generation, charge the blood with chakra and then control it, I might have something that resembles Gaara's sand… but who am I kidding, I don't have nearly enough stamina, strength, control or skill to do that, and there was still the problem of me rupturing internal organs or veins if I produce too much blood at once. Great, a move where I killed myself so my opponent didn't have to waste their time… I'm sure Kankuro would love that.

It was also very unlikely that Gaara would teach me to do anything, which meant I'd had to try sneaking after him when he went to train, and probably get caught by his Royal Scariness. I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling pain start in either of my temples. Things were getting so complicated, I just wanted to hide somewhere under a puffy blanket with a mug of hot chocolate readily available.

I could hear Naruto making his way down the corridor, talking animatedly to the students and Haru. I wish I could just take things in my strides like Naruto. He strolled in beaming followed by Haru and the students. I noticed the radius of space they kept away from around Gaara, it almost made me feel sorry for the guy.

* * *

ADVICE NEEDED 

Yeah, not sure who should be the more active in the Ai get with Gaara story. Should Gaara become obsessed and aggressive, should Ai start doing silly sweet things, should i do both in a specific order? HELP... did i mention i'm making this up as i go along?

thankies for my yummy reviews!


	7. name needing

I dsiclaim and all that dance.

Oh, and thanks to GaaraLuver22, eyeofthetigerkissofthedrogan and lonewolf4ever.

She's going to do some sweet things eventually, but first i'm going to establish her attraction which first manifests itself in a form of thrill-seeking, then sort of progress. THANKS FOR THE ADVICE I NEEDED IT!

and um... what's a mary-sue?

* * *

We're finally out of the desert. It's great, no sandstorms or sand stuck in awkward places almost no sand at all excluding a certain red head's choice of back wear.

After leaving the snow-scape of my home then the desert of sand, being submerged in a forest of lush green was perfect. It was so different from either deserts, snow or sand that I found myself preoccupied with the unusual new sights of large number of flowers and trees. It was good to feel so distant from all the bad things that happened, Haru and the kids seemed to feel the same way.

I smiled at Naruto's excitement, he was playing tag with the kids in the trees as we went. Sakura was walking beside Sasuke and Haru talking about Hidden Leaf. Kankuro was tinkering with the head of his puppet, while I was hastily moving away from him. Those dam puppets still creep me out. I glanced back to find him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, he could be such a prick sometimes… most times actually.

Temari was well out front, she seemed in a rush to get there. I'd gathered from Kankuro's teasing that Temari had a boyfriend, which explained her eagerness.

I sighed and glanced around realising with a start that I was walking beside Gaara. He walked almost mechanically, his arms folded over his chest and his expression characteristically fixed. The only part of him that seemed to be at all effected by the world around him were his clothes, black cloth rippling in the breeze as he strode forward.

I frowned looking ahead.

I felt fine like this and I was within a two metres of him, it just seemed to be when he looked at me that my skin crawled and my heart fought to get out of my chest. He was still disturbing, just not as frightening when his cold-teal gaze wasn't directed at me.

In fact, the odd nervous prickling I got at this distance was almost exciting, like sledging down a steep mountain knowing at any moment you could slip and go spinning and tumbling for miles downward. He was content to ignore me and everyone else, and I was happy to pretend to ignore him.

Plus, Kankuro seemed to avoid Gaara when he could, which meant if I were near his Royal Scariness, Kankuro was less likely to bother me.

Space

Gaara has to be the most infuriating person on the planet. He doesn't laugh, doesn't smile, doesn't even seem to pay attention to anyone beyond himself. He also doesn't sleep, not once had I see him sleep on this trip, he eats really strange too. He'd stare or glare at the fire or a rock or water depending on his mood and chew 'absently' on his food. How can you eat food absently? You have to taste it and react to it no matter what, he just seems eat it for the sake of eating not because he likes or dislikes it. That's really strange, even Naruto lets it be known when Sakura's cooking is so bad it's not worth eating, although he's way more subtle than Sasuke… funny that it's usually the other way around.

Haru had taken the kids of to the left quite a distance away to study the trees and plants of this area. I was amazed Haru was so familiar with the plants here, I didn't know any really, not that I'd really ever been Interested.

Right now I was sitting cross legged frowning at his Royal Scariness who was sitting rigid on rock about a metre up arms and legs crossed and gourd leaning against the base of the rock. His eyes were closed. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Do not stare at me" he said coldly voice flat and without variation. I blinked and glared at him in irritation, he didn't even have the decency to open his eyes. After a few more moments he did open his eyes and turned his head directing a fierce glare at me. Giddiness rolled inside my gut and I felt my muscles stiffen, but I refused to be intimidated… or more accurately to show it.

"I said, 'stop' staring" he said, his voice lower. He had that cold china-doll expression, although his eyes were flashing with malice.

"…I did, I'm glaring now" as the words formed from my mouth I felt my heart start thrumming and a thrill burn through my flesh, I still wanted to slap myself for being such an idiot and provoking the murderous sand-Nin though. He was silent, glaring straight on me, no longer absent or self-absorbed. I felt as if he was regarding me under a microscope, completely exposed and vulnerable, and yet I wasn't recoiling or hiding.

The wind made his wildly spiked red hair and black clothes shift in the breeze while his expression remained unmoving and blank in comparison

"Hey, wow. I'm sensing tension here!" exclaimed Naruto diving over to us looking nervous glancing hastily and talking quickly. "Hey, Ai maybe you should go with Temari and Sakura to get water while me and Sasuke go find food!" he suggested with a sheepish grin blue eyes worried. I could tell he was trying to diffuse the situation, and a part of me was truly thankful, while another part was really disappointed.

"You mean I'll find food and you'll run around blindly!" called Sasuke as he walked to the tree line. I laughed and before Naruto could react to Sasuke's barb I nodded and got up moving after Sakura and Temari hearing Naruto's complaints fade into the distance. I could still feel Gaara's gaze between my shoulder blades as I walked.

"What are you trying to do?" snapped Temari rounding on me after we got some distance away from the camp. "Gaara could snap if you bait him, that'd be bad for you" she spat eyes flashing. She was taller than me and a bit older and defiantly more hostile.

"Come on Temari, it's not Ai's fault, she probably doesn't know much about Gaara and his… problems" Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to another nervously. Temari narrowed her eyes and tutted as if it were my fault. She put a hand on her hip and glared at me.

"I'll educate you shall I?" she snapped "Gaara is the container for the racoon demon, Shukaku" she paused acting as if that should be of some significance. I didn't see why, Suzuki had a demon sealed in him and from what I knew he wasn't any trouble. I blinked at her tilting my head.

"So?" I asked. She threw her hands up exasperated and stepped away as if she were preventing herself from lashing out at me and my stupidity.

"Ai, Gaara's really strong because of his demon, he could kill you really easily" said Sakura eyeing Temari's back warily.

"…it doesn't matter how much stronger a person is, it just matters weather or not that person is stronger than you. I mean Kankuro and Sasuke and even Temari are stronger than me, they could all kill me if they had a mind to, but I'm not avoiding them" I said a bit confused and irritated at Temari's actions.

Sure Gaara was creepy and royally scary sometimes, but I didn't see the point in avoiding him because he could kill me or anyone else. In fact I wanted to analyse his fighting style because he 'could' defeat Ichiro so easily.

"You don't understand you stupid little idiot!" Temari advanced on me aggressively. "Gaara enjoys killing, the sight and smell of blood excites him. Recently he's been better at controlling himself, but if someone were to push him he wouldn't hesitate to kill them!" she looked at me disgusted before stalking of walking stiffly in anger and probably frustration.

"…Just be careful Ai, what you say about stronger people is true, but most other people wont kill you because they feel like it" Sakura said bluntly then turned and followed Temari. I stood still staring after them, digesting this information. I folded my arms hugging myself in thought.

"She's right you know" came a calm, indifferent voice. I looked up finding Sasuke lounging casually on a tree bough. "A while ago he used to define his existence through killing… he tried to kill me Sakura and Naruto. He's changed since then, but he's still not very stable".

"Because of his demon?" I prompted gazing up at the Uchiha. He shrugged slightly his obsidian gaze resting lazily on the leaf in his hand.

"Perhaps. It's possible he's partially insane even without the demon though, it really wouldn't surprise me, you know he barely ever sleeps? He can't because of his demon, that could affect a person's mind especially over such a long period of time" Sasuke spoke with a careless tone, and shrugged rubbing the leaf between his fingers frowning. I could tell the red-head made him uneasy and he was warning me off him in his own Sasuke-ish way.

I was silent, I hadn't ever considered the implications a demon would have on the container. To be warned of him twice in the space of five minuets and my own instinctual reaction to the red head all suggested it would be smart to avoid Gaara. However, I had already decided I needed to learn from him. I needed to see him train and figure out how he controlled sand and apply it to my blood if it were at all possible.

"I'll be careful" I stated, a non-committing statement, I was making no promises I knew I might have to break. Sasuke nodded getting up the leaf falling from his hand to the grass below.

"I better go and find Naruto before he breaks his neck or something" with that he was gone, leaping into the abyss of trees. I sighed and jogged after the girls.

space

I helped carry the canteens in a sling-like bag on my back. I didn't see why the academy brats couldn't get their own dam water… God I'm starting to sound like Kankuro.

Temari had landed me with the largest pack, evidently still mad at me. We reached the clearing and I dumped my pack down and collapsed into a haphazard sitting position before flopping onto my back, my arms outstretched above my head grateful for the rest as I breathed deeply.

"If you're tired already you really must be weak, brat" came a mocking and amused voice. I sighed, my eyes closed.

"Kankuro, do you practise or are you just naturally a prick?" I asked tiredly.

"Funny" came the dry-voiced reply. I heard clattering and my eyes flew open. His evil, ugly straw-haired puppet was leaning over me a blade protruding from it's throat. It's the eyes swirled madly. I shuddered.

"Get that thing out of my face!" I snapped unmoving and wary.

"That 'thing' is called Karasu, and I'm not moving it until you address it as such" he said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you move Karasu?" I said blandly. He chuckled and the puppet leaned back and slumped to the ground. I sat up and glared at Kankuro, who smirked happily. His face paint was different this time, lines ending in sharp points like blades instead of the blocky rectangular pattern he had previously.

He moved closer, kneeling down and proceeding to dismantle the puppet checking the joints and such. The other puppet that had imprisoned me when I first ran into the puppet master was still wrapped in bandages a few feet away.

"What's the other one called, then?" I asked bluntly gesturing to ward it with my head. Kankuro looked at me cocking an eyebrow, seemingly surprised.

"Kuroari" he said with a sigh before turning back to his other puppet. I rolled my eyes and got up, moving towards the fire where Sasuke and Naruto were arguing, or more accurately Naruto was arguing 'at' Sasuke. I sat down heavily, they both glanced at me curiously.

"I'm bored" I declared looking at the fire.

"How about training!" exclaimed Naruto bouncing excitedly on his crossed legs.

"…um…" I started unsure and hesitant, I felt pretty tired already.

"You'll need to re-train when you get to Hidden Leaf anyway, there's no snow to use in snow jutsu and you're not advanced enough to know how to create your own from chakra" stated Sasuke a bored tone to his voice. I sighed. It was true.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I'll learn something" I said getting up and stretching. Naruto grinned getting up bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Focus on taijutsu" said Sasuke poking the fire with a stick. Naruto nodded grinning happily. I winced and stepped over to the clearing Narutohad jogged over to already. He looked so dam excited, where did he get all the energy? He formed a seal.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" he yelled out. Immediately four shadow clones formed. I groaned then formed my own seal.

"Chi Jounetsu" I said in a more diffused voice than Naruto. I pushed it hard, feeling my muscles tighten and feeling the blood pounding in my ears. Naruto grinned.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan" my eyes widened as all four shadow clones charged at me circling then lunging in for the attack. I couldn't move fast enough to dodge them all, I was punched and kicked only managing to destroy one clone before Naruto finished with a powerful kick to my head. I landed hard but flipped up glaring.

Pain surged from the points of impact, I could feel tingling where the bruises were forming. Naruto smirked , well him and his clones smirked I wasn't sure which was real, determination burned in his eyes.

"That was cool" I said wincing and rubbing the side of my head still feeling a bit shaken.

"We're only just starting!" he yelled the three remaining clones and the actual Naruto all moved in perfect synchronisation, drawing and throwing two shuriken each. "**Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!". Two words; OH, CRAP.**

Naruto as stronger than me even with Chi Jounetsu at this stage, I had to go further or this match would be over, that meant I needed an outlet for my blood so my arteries wouldn't rupture. I used my arms to block my face as several of the shuriken moved thumping into my flesh. The impacts were punctuated my a sharp stabbing pain at my right shoulder, left thigh and my left side were a shuriken crazed me.

"Ai!" I heard Sakura call out. I moved ripping out the shuriken in my shoulder and thigh and increasing my chakra flow dramatically. I felt my eyes go red and an almost unbearable tension burn into my body as blood flooded free of my wounds. My senses shot up along with my strength, speed and reactions. I moved, finally on offence landing a powerful kick to Naruto, who was still in shock from me allowing myself to be hit so badly.

My blood flew into a wild cascade of crimson droplets at my swift motions. Naruto tumbled and slammed into a tree that groaned and creaked, he dove aside as it began falling on him.

His head popped up from the other side of the trunk. He was grinning madly. "Your almost as strong as Tsunade like that!" he announced. I smirked then moving rapidly I bolted at the tree freezing my legs a foot from it to allow my arm to lunge forward my fist powered by physical strength and momentum. It threw the tree back toppling a few more with a load raor of breaking wood and a hiss of leaves, but the Naruto it slammed into was gone in a puff of smoke. I blinked and frowned looking around. More clones, lots more clones appeared all around me. I shuddered slightly, reminded of Ichiro's attack.

"No way! I quit!" I said loudly moving out of fighting stance. The clones all blinked in confusion then were gone in a puff.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto puzzled standing to my left.

"No way am I going to let that many people pummel me if I don't have to" I said stubbornly folding my arms. He grimaced grinning sheepishly scratching the back of his head. I smiled, showing there were no hard feelings.

"You shouldn't rely on your blood limit like that" came Sasuke's voice. He was eyeing the cuts all over my body. I smirked and felt my blood beginning to heal the wounds as my blood level returned to normal. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a lot coming from you Sasuke!" snapped Naruto defensively, he really overreacted a lot.

"Kid has a point Sasuke, I mean the Hyuga clan's fighting style revolve around their's and you rely on yours quite a bit" said Temari from where she lent on a tree casually, with her arms folded. I wasn't aware they'd all been watching, Haru was frowning to himself, the kids had these silly little starry eyes expressions while looking at Naruto. I hoped this would result in a horde of mini-Naruto's running around Hidden Leaf.

"Yes, but we both have far more control than Ai does, and our limits don't require us to inflict self injury. She needs to learn how to use her limit more efficiently" said Sasuke smirking. Temari rolled her eyes and walked away dismissively followed by Kankuro.

"You should ask Neji to help you out, he'll be able to see how you use your chakra wrong and help you fix it" said Sakura smiling happily. I nodded to her smiling thankfully for her advice.

"I'm going to wash this blood off" I said gesturing to my bloodied shoulder, then turning back to the river. Now I had Gaara and this Neji guy to learn from. I had never considered a more efficient way of using Ikiruchi, Sasuke was doing it subtly, but he was trying to help me get stronger.

* * *

I want to do something with **Gaara's birthday**. I was thinking about making it so there's a festival on his birthday to celerbrate the sealing of his demon and because he never went and his brother and sister grew up used to not celerbrating his b day because of his nasty dad and the sealing festival he's not used to birthdays.

**Just an idea, tell me whatcha think **


End file.
